


go and catch a falling star

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Coming Back As We Are [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bad Parenting, Broadway, Canon Trans Character, Could this be considered a submission for the second Klaine Advent prompt?, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Schue institutes a week for Broadway music. The groupings and songs are interesting to say the least and a few surprises are on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. he'll never fit the system others expect him to

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from John Donne.
> 
> LOVE IS A PLACE  
> E. E. Cummings
> 
> love is a place  
> & through this place of  
> love move  
> (with brightness of peace)  
> all places

No one really knows how Kitty and Patrick got together, but no one has any complaints. [Patrick](http://images4.mtv.com/uri/mgid:file:docroot:mtv.com:/shared/promoimages/bands/s/schneider_kurt_hugo/az/kurt_hugo_schneider_facebook.jpg?width=315&height=210&enlarge=true&matte=true&matteColor=black&quality=0.85) is nearly average at almost everything- pretty smart but not nerd-smart- except for Calculus, lacrosse, and the effort he puts into his relationship with Kitty. He's really good at Calculus, is insanely talented at lacrosse, and genuinely cares about Kitty. He's nice, always polite, and he has a decent voice (nothing special, but not half-bad either). Everyone in glee likes him. He's popular but not douchebag popular and as the lacrosse captain he makes sure everyone on his team isn't bullying anyone. He tries his best to make it to glee practice to see his girlfriend sing so he's become as much of a fixture as Patrick has, maybe even more.

Patrick walks in today and kisses [Kitty](http://41.media.tumblr.com/bf45a9a9ebc1321070d5c0e5a3ae8b70/tumblr_nfh08429UD1qeds6ko1_500.jpg) on the cheek. "Hey, Kit, how are you?"

(Blaine is always amazed by Patrick doing this. He's literally the only person Kitty can stand calling her this. If anyone else tried to, they'd die. For some reason she allowed him to do this, and it still astounds him after three weeks of them being together.)

"Okay, guys!" Mr. Schue says, clapping his hands to get their attention, "This week is Broadway Week! I want you all to expand your voices, to practice with different styles and songs than usual." He turns to Patrick. "Maybe you can join in for a song this week with your girlfriend?"

Immediately a song comes to Blaine's mind and he almost dismisses it as he thinks over the lyrics but then he wonders if he could he turn it into a duet. Yes- that's going to be _perfect_.

*

Blaine catches [Jake](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/8/8e/Jakefdgsdfg.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/208?cb=20120827204212) in the hallway that day after glee. "Hey, Jake," he says, "I have an idea for a song for Glee."

Jake turns to him. "What do you want?" He says. His breakup with Marley last week is still wearing on his nerves and he doesn't really have the patience for anyone else. He still isn't sure why she broke up with him, anyway. He's been doing everything right this time around, and even though she said that it wasn't him he's still resentful. He did  _everything_ he could and it ended up meaning nothing. 

"Here," Blaine says, and hands him an ipod that has the ear buds plugged in, "I want to sing this but I don't think I'll be able to do some of the parts the emotional justice they deserve. No one else in glee could, I think, except for you."

He stands there silently as he waits for Jake to finish, and when Jake looks back up, trying to blink away his tears, when he's done he finds Blaine watching expectantly. "I want to sing this song. I  _need_ to sing this song."

Blaine smiles weakly and takes out his phone. He clicks open a number and puts the phone to his ear. "Mr. Hummel, do you mind I stay late at school today? Jake and I need to practice for the glee assignment."

* 

On Tuesday when Mr. Schue asks them who wants to go first Jake raises his hand. "Blaine and I will go first. We're going to sing  _[Pity the Child](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=7&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0CEQQtwIwBmoVChMI1I7_0uCTyQIVQuomCh0UhQg4&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DEEhojI1ghmQ&usg=AFQjCNHXiefjAtV2TnMKvuQMVaRS1DiVLQ) _ from  _Chess."_

Mr. Schue's eyes widen, but he waves them up anyway. Blaine nods and he walks to the keyboard while Jake heads up to main microphone. He nods to Blaine and Blaine begins singing. The song starts out slow and quiet.

 

_Blaine_

_When I was nine I learned survival_

_Taught myself not to care_

_I was my single good companion_

_Taking my comfort there_

_Up in my room I planned my conquests_

_ Jake _

_On my own -- never asked for a helping hand_

_No one would understand_

_I never asked the pair who fought below_

_Just in case they said "No."_

 

The songs begins to pick up, but just a little.

 

_ Jake and Blaine _

_Pity the child who has ambition_

_Knows what he wants to do_

_Knows that he'll never fit the system_

_Others expect him to_

 

_ Jake _

_Pity the child who knew his parents_

_Saw their faults, saw their love die before his eyes_

_Pity the child that wise_

_Blaine_

_He never asked "Did I cause your distress?"_

_Just in case they said "Yes."_

 

Now the song gets louder and more pointed. The drummer begins to add in a slight beat.

  
  
_ Jake _

_When I was twelve my father moved out_

_Left with a whimper -- not with a shout_

_I didn't miss him -- he made it perfectly clear_

 

_ Blaine _

_I was a fool and probably queer_

 

_ Jake _

_Fool that I was I thought this would bring_

_Those he had left closer together_

_She made her move the moment he crawled away_

 

Jake takes the microphone off its stand and begins to stride around, getting into the beat of the song. There are small pivots and subtle moves that only the best dancer could pull off, little accents that add to the performance instead of detracting.

 

_Jake_

_I was the last the woman told_

_She never let her bed get cold_

_Someone moved in -- I shut my door_

_Someone to treat her just the same way as before._

 

_ Jake and Blaine _

_I took the road of least resistance_

_I had my game to play_

_I had the skill, and more -- the hunger_

_Easy to get away_

_ Blaine _

_Pity the child with no such weapons_

_No defense, no escape from the ties that bind_

_Always a step behind_

_I never called to tell her all I'd done_

_I was only her son!_

 

Blaine launches into a small but powerful piano solo. It fades into a softer, slower, almost expectant beat. The two boys get quieter, their voices falling to an almost-hush.

_ Jake and Blaine _

_Pity the child but not forever_

_Not if he stays that way_

_He can get all he ever wanted_

_If he's prepared to pay_

 

Then the music surges again.

 

_Pity instead the careless mother  
_

_What she missed,  
_

_What she lost when she let me go  
_

_And I wonder does she know  
_

_I never call. A crazy thing to do  
_

_Just in case she said, "Who?"_

Blaine and Jake stretch out the last note before coming to a stop. They look out at the New Directions, who sit stunned in their seats.

Mr. Schue is the first to speak up. "That was definitely a powerful performance to start out Broadway Week with. Jake, I didn't know you could pull that kind of performance off!"

Jake gives him a wry smile. "Guess it just took the right song. " His smile transforms into a smirk. "Something I could relate to, you know?"


	2. from all the cryin' you would think this place's a sink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I don't know if I've mentioned it but in this series Kitty is the same age as Blaine and Sam

After glee ends, Kitty waves Patrick to go on and waits for Blaine, who takes what feels like forever to gather up his stuff. Kitty knows he's gotten better, that today's choice was as much about how good of a song it was as his own personal past, but she's still worried. She's not used to worrying about people (and if she thinks about it, it's still just Blaine that she feels the urge to protect- Patrick is close and Sam may reach that status someday) and she still gets that feeling of apprehension every time she reaches out of help Blaine, but something in her wants to keep any more harm from coming to Blaine, to keep him safe.

So she waits for him to finish cleaning up, leans against the door jam, and watches her...best friend. If you had come up to her at the beginning of the school year that her best friend would become the gay hobbit from the glee club then she would have flat-out asked you what drugs you were on and then have threatened to destroy your life (and not necessarily in that order).

But now? Well, now she can't imagine not having Blaine as a friend. Sure, their friendship is an unlikely one, and they seem such opposite people- but somehow they have become close. Kitty watches out for Blaine (even though he's three months her senior), talks with Blaine about a lot of things (they have a shared admiration of P!nk, Marina and the Diamonds, and Beyonce, even though they disagree on Katy Perry vs Lady Gaga- Blaine likes to joke that he can be a strong, independent woman too), hang out with a lot of the same people, and practice for glee together.

"That was a very emotional song," She says, stating the obvious as Blaine slings his satchel over his neck and shoulder.

"All my songs have been emotional lately," Blaine says, and she nearly points out that not  _all_ of them have been emotional (Little Numbers back before Christmas and  _trying_ to help Tina sing Gangnam Style a couple weeks ago- key word 'trying') but she realizes that he has something else to say so she holds back. "I guess I'm just trying to make up for missing time. I mean, sophomore and junior year I only sang one song in front of anyone but Kurt that everyone knew was about me, not about someone else, exercising my vocal cords, or performing for a competition. Kurt and I sang 'Welcome to My Life' by Simple Plan last year when Mr. Schue gave us the assignment to just sing about how we were feeling that week and it felt  _really_ good. For once, even if everyone didn't know exactly why I was singing it or made assumptions, I sang it truthfully and everyone knew it came from a place of experience. So this year, now that my story's been made public, I feel like I can sing more honestly for the more open assignments." He looks up from the buckle on his satchel that he's been toying with and smiles at her. "You know, it's kind of thanks to you that I can do that. After your rant to Mr. Schue I finally felt like I could be honest and not have to worry that you'd judge me if I was." Then he pauses, but before the moment can get _too_ awkward he asks, "So, what song are you doing this week?"

"Well, Hobbit," She says, and Blaine grins at the nickname. Even though Blaine is Kitty's best friend, Kitty refers to him by the title of 'Hobbit'. The only time she calls him 'Blaine' is when she's coaxing him out of his occasional flashback-breakdowns (which have gotten less frequent lately to the relief of everyone, especially Blaine). 'Hobbit' is kind of an in-joke between them. "I'm one of the four of us soloing in the final song of the week and I'm doing backup for Marley, Tina, and Brittany tomorrow when they do  _Hardknock Life."_

"You want me to help you practice?" He asks.

"Nah, I'm good. I'm heading over to Tina's to practice anyway. I just wanted to talk to you and make sure you were okay."

Blaine smiles wryly. "Did you figure it out?"

"Yeah, you're just your normal hobbity self."

"Then we're good."

"We're good."

 

Patrick can't make it to the next day's glee practice, but he promises he'll be able to make it on Friday for the final performance. So the New Directions head down to the auditorium, where the girls get on stage with their hair in pigtails (except Unique, who is  _way_ too fabulous to change her hair). _  
_

The girls head up on stage, and in a performance with a surprisingly large amount of the original choreography kept in the girls launch into _Hard-Knock Life_ from Annie.

 

_ New Directions Girls _

_It's the hard-knock life for us!_

_It's the hard-knock life for us!_

_Marley_

_'Steada treated_

_ New Directions Girls _

_We get tricked!_

_Tina_

_'Steada kisses_

_ New Directions Girls _

_We get kicked!_

_ New Directions Girls _

_It's the hard-knock life!_

_Got no folks to speak of, so_

_It's the hard-knock row we hoe!_

_Brittany_

_Cotton blankets_

_ New Directions Girls _

_'Steada of wool!_

_Marley_

_Empty Bellies_

_ New Directions Girls _

_'Steada of full!_

_ New Directions Girls _

_It's the hard-knock life!_

_ Tina _

_Don't if feel like the wind is always howln'?_

_ Unique and Kitty _

_Don't it seem like there's never any light!_

_ Sugar and Brittany _

_Once a day, don't you wanna throw the towel in?_

_ Tina and Marley _

_It's easier than puttin' up a fight_

_ New Directions Girls _

_No one's there when your dreams at night get creepy!_

_No one cares if you grow or if you shrink!_

_No one dries when your eyes get wet an' weepy!_

_ New Directions Girls _

_From all the cryin' you would think this place's a sink!_

_Oh!_

_Empty belly life!_

_Rotten smelly life!_

_Full of sorrow life!_

_No tomorrow life!_

_ Brittany _

_Santa Claus we never see_

_ Marley _

_Santa Claus, what's that who's he?_

_ New Directions Girls _

_No one cares for you a smidge_

_When you're in an orphanage!_

_ New Directions Girls _

_It's the hard-knock life for us_

_It's the hard-knock life for us_

_No one cares for you a smidge_

_When you're in an orphanage_

_It's the hard-knock life_

_It's the hard-knock life_

_It's the hard-knock life!_

 

The girls end to enthusiastic applause from the boys and Mr. Schue. Kitty flips down from the stage as the other girls walk around, heading over to Blaine and Sam. "So, Blondie, did we kick the Hobbit's butt or what?" She asks with a cool smirk, brushing a hair off of her forehead.

"Totally, man. Sorry, Blaine," Sam says apologetically, "But the girls  _danced_ while you and Jake just stood there."

"No need to apologize- you guys  _were_ fantastic. I'm fine losing to such a stellar performance."

Kitty rolls her eyes, used to Blaine's impeccable sportsmanship. "It was less emotional than yours," Kitty says pointedly.

"It was," Blaine concedes politely before turning to Sam. "So, Sam," he says, "What are you singing?"

"Yeah, Blondie," Kitty adds on, "What're you planning?"

Sam grins conspiratorially. "You're going to have to wait until tomorrow to find out, but I _will_ tell you that I'm dueting with a Glee Club alumnus." 

"Wait, who-" Blaine starts, but Sam cuts him off with a wagging finger.

"Nuh uh," he says, "I'm not telling you anything else."

"Fine, Blondie, but it better be good," Kitty says.

"Don't worry- it will be."


	3. i should tell you i have always loved you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for sappiness. So sappy.

"So, for my song I brought in a guest who  _thankfully_ had a break during this hour," Sam says with a grin like he knows something they don't.

[Kitty](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/c5/63/80/c563800754e7f78c93a70bfc04feb83f.jpg) rolls her eyes. "C'mon, Blondie. Just show us who."

Sam throws open the door to show [Kurt Hummel](http://31.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lslmwqy0he1qc7qzdo1_250.gif), who smiles at everyone and walks in.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaims, jumping up from his seat, "I didn't know you'd be here today."

Kurt smirks. "Yeah, we wanted it to be a surprise." He walks up to the front of the room and grabs a microphone, pulling it off the stand. "I can say I've missed this," he admits as he turns back to the group. He raises an eyebrow when he sees Patrick seated next to Kitty, an arm slung around her shoulders. "You must be the infamous Patrick," he says.

"And you must be Kurt," Patrick returns, "Blaine's mentioned you a few times."

"Has he?" Kurt grins as a blush spreads across Blaine's cheeks.

"Once or twice," Blaine admits, but [Unique](http://images.tenplay.com.au/~/media/TV%20Shows/ELEVEN/Glee/Galleries/Season%205/Season%205%20Episode%204/Glee_AKatyOrAGaga_3.jpg) calls him out.

"Kurt, honey, your boo talks about you all the time."

Blaine's cheeks go even more red as Kurt winks at him.

"So it seems like you're finally getting that duet that you should have done a few years ago, Sam," Tina interrupts, a smirk playing at her lips. 

Sam grins at her. "Yeah, man," He says. Then he nods to Brad. "Can you please start?" He asks, and Brad starts to play the piano.

Blaine gasps as the song plays, [leaning forward slightly ](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3dev4m9iM1qeds6ko1_500.jpg)and placing his chin in his hands. He  _knows_ this song- it's from both his and Kurt's favorite Broadway play.

 

_ Sam _

_Your eyes_

_As we said our goodbyes_

_Can't get them out of my mind_

_And I find I can't hide_

 

As Sam sings he sings to Brittany, who grins back at him. Then, when Kurt begins to sing, he turns to Blaine, who smiles a wobbly grin back at him. They've sang  _I'll Cover You_ together before, but never  _Your Eyes. Your Eyes_ is traditionally a solo song, and it's a song that takes place during the tragedy of Mimi's death, the person that the song is directed towards. It's both a hopeful and sad song- it's the song where Roger, the writer, finally figures out that he loves her, but it's also the song where she nearly dies.

And that hits a little too close to home.

 

_ Kurt _

_From your eyes_

_The ones that took me by surprise_

_The night you came into my life_

_ Sam _

_Where there's moonlight_

_I see your eyes_

_ Kurt _

_How'd I let you slip away_

_When I'm longing so to hold you_

_Now I'd die for one more day_

_ Sam _

_'Cause there's something I should've told you_

_Yes there's something I should've told you_

_ Kurt _

_When I looked into your eyes_

_Why does distance make us wise_

_You were the song all along_

_And before the song dies_

_ Sam and Kurt _

_I should tell you_

_I should tell you_

_I have always loved you_

_You can see it in my eyes_

 

By the end of the song everyone is a little emotional. [Patrick](https://inspiringmusicvideos.files.wordpress.com/2011/02/20110221mo-kurt-hugo-schneider.jpg?w=474) leans over and presses a kiss to Kitty's cheek, tears welling up in his eyes. "Damn, they're good," he mutters after a few moments, and everyone lets out watery laughs as the emotional tension disperses.

Blaine gets up, walks over to Kurt, and [presses a kiss to his lips](http://24.media.tumblr.com/6548fe3ecf05900c963833f2668a231f/tumblr_n4tmf3UwBa1qzqd95o7_250.gif). Unlike last year, when the two of them had to be discreet in order to avoid the looks of distaste from the other people in school and in the choir room, no one in the room bats an eye when Blaine gives Kurt a quick kiss. Even Patrick, who only knows Blaine as his girlfriend's best friend and hasn't ever met Kurt before, doesn't make any sign that this is out of the ordinary.

"That was wonderful," Blaine says with a smile.

Kurt grins back, pride evident. "It was Sam's idea."

Blaine glances over at his best friend, who grins and gives him a little wave. "Not bad, Blondie," Kitty comments, and Sam sweeps into a dramatic bow, to which everyone (including Kurt and Blaine) applaud.

"Thank ya, thank ya very much," He says, imitating Elvis, and Blaine grins.


	4. 'Cause I never wanna be without love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much just the song. I've been holding off posting it to see if I can get some dialogue in, but it just didn't work and I have some more plot-heavy fics to post in this series that I can't if this fic doesn't finish.  
> So, sorry for the lack of content in advance.

"Okay, so after yesterday's emotional number I'm hoping that today's is a bit more upbeat," Mr. Schue says as he walks into class. He does a slight double take as he takes in the fact that everyone looks like they're from the 1960s. The boys are in polos with slicked back hair and the girls are in [plaid skirts and collared shirts](http://cdn3.bigcommerce.com/s-uy3rs/product_images/uploaded_images/goldrush.jpg?t=1411504782) or [dresses with full pleated skirts](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=51257875), hair pulled back into high bouffant hairdos. Even Patrick's there, a shit-eating grin on his face as Mr. Schue's jaw drops.

"If that's what you want then we've got a number for you," Artie says as he rolls to the front, "Take a seat, Mr. Schue- we've got it covered. Patrick?"

Patrick stands up as the band starts and smiles. "This is for you, Kitty," he says, and starts to sing as his girlfriend smirks at him.

 

_ Patrick _

_Once I was a selfish fool_

_Who never understood_

_Never looked inside myself_

_Though on the outside, I looked good!_

_Then we met and you made me_

_The man I am today_

_Kitty, I'm in love with you_

_No matter what you weigh_

_'Cause..._

_ Patrick, Kitty, and Ensemble _

_Without love_

_Life is like the seasons with no summer_

_Without love_

_Life is rock 'n' roll without a drummer_

_Kitty, I'll be yours forever_

_'Cause I never wanna be_

_Without love_

_Kitty, never set me free_

_No, I ain't lyin'_

_Never set me free, Kitty,_

_No, no, no!_

_Ryder_

_Living in the ghetto_

_Black is everywhere you go_

_Who'd 've thought I'd love a girl_

_With skin as white as winter's snow_

_Unique_

_In my ivory tower_

_Life was just a hostess snack_

_But now I've tasted chocolate_

_And I'm never going back_

_Unique and Ryder ( & ENSEMBLE)_

_'Cause without love_

_Ryder_

_Life is like a beat that you can't follow_

_Unique and Ryder ( & ENSEMBLE)_

_Without love_

_Unique_

_Life is Doris Day at the Apollo_

Throughout the song the glee club dances among the chairs and tiers of seats, the girl's skirts flaring out and the boys just generally hamming it up. It's a fun number and easily the most energetic, fun, and uplifting of the week.

_ Unique and Ryder (& ENSEMBLE) _

_Darling, I'll be yours forever_

_'Cause I never wanna be_

_Without love_

_ Ryder _

_So darlin' never set me free_

_ Unique and Ryder _

_Oh, I'm yours forever_

_Never set me free_

_ Unique and Ryder & ENSEMBLE _

_No, no, no!_

_ Patrick _

_If I'm left without my baby doll_

_I don't know what I'll do_

_ Kitty _

_Patrick, I've got to break out_

_So that I can get my hands on you_

_ Ryder _

_And boy, if I can't touch you_

_I'm gonna lose control_

_ Unique _

_Ryder, you're my black white knight_

_I've found my blue-eyed soul_

_ Ryder (& ENSEMBLE) _

_Sweet freedom is our goal_

_ Patrick _

_Kit, I wanna kiss ya!_

_ Kitty _

_Let me out at the next toll!_

_ ALL _

_'Cause without love_

_ Ryder _

_Life is like a prom that won't invite us_

_ ALL _

_Without love_

_ Patrick _

_Life's getting my big break and laryngitis_

_ ALL _

_Without love_

_ Unique _

_Life's at '45 when you can't buy it_

_ ALL _

_Without love_

_ Kitty _

_Life is like my mother on a diet!_

_ ALL _

_Like a week that's only Mondays_

_Only ice cream, never sundaes_

_Like a circle with no center_

_Like a door marked "do not enter!"_

_Darlin' I'll be yours forever_

_'Cause I never wanna be_

_Without love_

_Yes, now you've captured me_

_Without love_

_I surrender happily_

_Without love_

_Ryder never set me free_

_No no no_

_I ain't lying_

_Never set me free_

_No no no_

_No I don't wanna live_

_Without love_

_Darlin' you have best believed me,_

_Never, ever leave me_

_Without love_


End file.
